In current Generalized Multiple Protocol Label Switched (GMPLS) networks, the generalized label takes on different meaning depending on the underlying network technology. In wavelength switched optical networks, the labels represent wavelengths. A light path is a specific wavelength configured between an ingress node and an egress node, following a specific path. However, there is no information available in wavelength switched optical networks about how different light paths can be assigned different priorities. Current wavelength switched optical networks are implemented with dense wavelength division multiplexed technologies, and all light paths are treated equally regardless of the type of data, bandwidth and mission criticality of the traffic carried on a light path.